Problem: Convert $5\ \dfrac{13}{15}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${5}\ {\dfrac{13}{15}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{13}{15}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $15$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{75}{15}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{75}{15}} + {\dfrac{13}{15}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{75}{15}} + {\dfrac{13}{15}} = \dfrac{88}{15}$